This is a resubmission of an application for a multiple disciplinary drug abuse research training program, entitled Training in Neurobehavior/Neuroimmune Addiction Research, which is a combined program consisting of the Training in Drug Abuse and Neurobehavioral Pharmacology T32 DA07097-20) and Training in Psychoneuroimmunology and Substance Abuse T32 DA07239-10) grants. Combining these programs is a logical extension of significant interactions manifest as combined research retreats, existing and planned collaborations between two or more laboratories, overlapping research interests, NIDA/NIH research support and joint advisorships and mentorships. Its goal is to train researchers who will be able to study problems of addictive diseases at either fundamental levels of analyses or more global levels (e.g. cellular biology or multiple systems/behavioral) as their primary focus but to be able to discuss, integrate and collaborate with others working at other levels of analyses. For example, knowledge that, or even how an addictive drug affects immune system cells in culture, without regard to its influence upon systems which function in an integrative fashion (e.g. CNS and endocrine system) may have little relevance to the in vivo situation. Add to this the secondary (e.g. adaption) or tertiary consequences (e.g. withdrawal stress) and the complexity of the causes, consequences and prevention or treatment intervention strategies requires that people trained as the next generation of researchers in addictive diseases be schooled broadly, as well as narrowly. Training will emphasize mastery of one or two knowledge bases and research methodologies, coupled with exposure to and collaboration with faculty and trainees with overlapping and more diverse approaches to a global problem, such as abuse of and addiction to a particular class of drugs. To accomplish this, educational structure includes a formal, tailored curriculum, specific courses in Neuro-Immune Interactions, and Neuropsychopharmacology, an active seminar and conference schedule and research linkages with faculty across the relevant disciplines. The primary training faculty includes scientists with M.D. and/or Ph.D. degrees in pharmacology, psychology, immunology and neuroscience who are well-funded and respected researchers and who are conversant with a wide array of research methodologies. This training program will develop scientists who have the knowledge and experience for research careers similar to trainees who have already completed training under the more senior faculty and hold positions in academic and government institutions or industry. The request is for 11 predoctoral positions and 10 postdoctoral positions in the combined program, a reduction in overall numbers from the previous request. We envision the combined program will strengthen and broaden the modicum of success each already enjoys in its own right.